Clinical research projects begun in collaboration with the Faculty of Medicine of the University of Mali, in Bamako, Mali are evaluating the CD4+ T cell responses to Mycobacterium tuberculosis in immune individuals and in individuals with active tuberculosis. Research protocols implemented in South Africa in collaboration with the South African National Defence Forces (SANDF) and the United States Department of Defense are evaluating the relative efficacy of several different antiretroviral regimens in persons associated with the SANDF who had not previously received antiretroviral therapy. The randomized controlled trial evaluating four different antiretroviral regimens will compare the relative efficacy and toxicity of different classes of antiretroviral drugs in 2800 trial participants. A new project at 11 sites in three countries (Vietnam, Thailand, and Indonesia) in Southeast Asia will establish a clinical research network to address priority regional and global issues such as avian influenza and other emerging infectious diseases of importance to the region. The initial clinical trial in the network, a study of different doses of the antiviral drug oseltamivir in severe influenza and avian influenza, will enroll 400 participants and is scheduled to begin in Fall 2006.